John Kassir
John Kassir (born October 24, 1957) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Meeko in Pocahontas. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1995) - Maj. Tom (ep23), Paul Revere (ep23) *Adventure Time (2010) - Cloud Groom (ep6), Snow Monster#1 (ep2), Snow Monster#2 (ep2) *As Told By Ginger (2000-2006) - Announcer (ep52), Jake (ep48), Jarhead (ep18), Man's Voice (ep31), Medic (ep28), Photographer (ep10), Turtle Eater, Waiter (ep25), Weatherman (ep14), Winston *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Chey (ep16) *Back at the Barnyard (2008) - Winky (ep16) *Ben 10 (2006) - Thief#1 (ep9), Zombozo (ep9) *Bobby's World (1994) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2015) - Big Dumb Monster (ep28), Monster (ep24) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Evan Zarl (ep51), Marl, Snark (ep51), Zinko (ep51) *CatDog (1998-1999) - #1 Box Stuffer (ep4), Dunglap, Fred (ep25), Mervis Pantry *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Katty (ep7) *Danger Rangers (2005-2006) - Fallbot, Beaver Guy (ep12), Decibull#2 (ep8), Duncan (ep15), Eddie (ep6), Fire Chief (ep11), Fox Dad (ep5), Frinja 2 (ep7), Giles (ep10), Kid#1 (ep15), Peter Possom (ep2), Policeman (ep8) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996) - Guy#2 (ep5), Guy#3 (ep5), Kid#2 (ep5) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Mukhtar *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998-1999) - Charon (ep8), Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Jake the Cameraman (ep33), Special Agent Smith (ep33) *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Beldar (ep24) *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000) - Tripp Nickerson (ep12) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) - Sai So (ep7), Sanzu (ep60) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1995) - Art Type (ep6), Baby (ep6), Critic (ep6), Thug (ep5), Tribesman (ep5), Vinnie (ep5) *Earthworm Jim (1995-1996) - Snott *Eek! The Cat (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Leonard (ep1), Mango the Magnificent (ep60), Store Owner (ep60), Sweetcheeks (ep1), Waiter#1 (ep60) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Coach (ep9), Dork#1 (ep32), Hammer Brother#1, Hammer Brother#2, Man#1 (ep8), Microbe (ep32), Nerd#2 (ep9), Pharmacist (ep32), Player#2 (ep9) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2000) - Aunt Broth (ep24), Hobart, Kid#2 (ep24), Mailroom Worker (ep21), Person #2 (ep17), Randy, Riot Man #1 (ep29), Starfish (ep8), Store Owner (ep17), Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Fire Elemental (ep2), Ice King (ep2) *Rocket Power (1999-2004) - Ray Rocket, 1920's Surfer (ep14), Animal (ep26), Assistant (ep15), Beachgoer#2 (ep20), Biker (ep16), Boarder (ep30), Goat (ep59), Guard (ep24), Home Owner (ep13), Jogger (ep20), Lifeguard (ep6), Man in Costume (ep16), Mover#2 (ep22), Old Lifeguard#3 (ep44), Ray's Friend (ep43), Rugby Player (ep50), Santa Helper (ep54), Shoobie (ep46), Skier (ep51) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Scissorsmith (ep21) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2006) - Short Mercenary (ep35), Wigglenog (ep35) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2005) - Seymour (ep37), Student#3 (ep37) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Leprechaun (ep16), Moldybutt (ep16) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Cop#2 (ep3), Craig (ep6), Nametag Guy (ep6), Pete Puma *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001) - Additional Voices *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - El Gordito (ep12) *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) - Buster Bunny (eps84, 93, 98) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Scuttlebutt *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DC Super Friends (2010) - The Joker 'Movies' *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) - Additional Voices *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Baker, Donkey Driver, English Tourist, Fisherman, Man in Turban, Policeman 2, Wedding Guest *Mike Stribling's The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (1995) - Herman *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pocahontas (1995) - Meeko *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Squirrel 'Shorts' *Gesar (2012) - Flatlands Messenger 'TV Specials' *Casper's Scare School (2006) - P.A. Voice *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Scrooge McDuck *Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune (2002) - Ray Rocket, Announcer#2 *Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand (2002) - Ray Rocket, Announcer, Spectator *Rocket Power: Reggie's Big (Beach) Break (2003) - Ray Rocket, TV Executive *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Haman *The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) - Border Guard, Concerge-Bartender, Florist *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Buster Bunny *Tiny Toons' Night Ghoulery (1995) - Buster Bunny Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Soshun (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Enzo Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) - Stray Dog *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Rocky 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - The Crypt Keeper *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Smurfs (2011) - Crazy Smurf *The Smurfs 2 (2013) - Crazy Smurf *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Tales from the Crypt (1989-1996) - Crypt Keeper, Narrator (ep93) *Team Knight Rider (1997-1998) - Plato Video Games 'Video Games' *Afro Samurai (2009) - Burraku Narrator, Hanjiro, Soshun *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Bouncers (1994) - Fish, Gog, Jake, Little Kid, Snake, Spike *Dead Rising (2006) - Adam MacIntyre, Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Blonde Guy on Cell, Lemur, Little boy, Taxi Driver *DreamWorks Over the Hedge: Hammy Goes Nuts! (2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shrek: SuperSlam (2005) - Announcer, Humpty *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Belhifet, Poquelin, Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Halo 2 (2004) - Marine *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Deadpool *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Deadpool *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Alkari Advisor, Additional voices (Announced) *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *PlayStation Move Heroes (2011) - Toucan *République (2015) - Noam Peretz (ep4) *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Ghost Roaster *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Ghost Roaster *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Scorpion *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain (2004) - Birchim, Co-Pilot, FBI Officer B, Officer A, Zohar *T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger (1999) - Monkey Master, Rat Pirate *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Jibolba *Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams (2004) - Jibolba *Tak and the Power of Juju (2003) - Jibolba *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Buster Bunny, Humpty Dumpty *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Hierarchy Science Officer, Male Civilian 2, Novus Vertigo *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Deadpool, Pyro, Sauron 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bayonetta 2 (2014) - Enzo *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2019) - Astrals, Ifrit *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Louise, Mel, Toni *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf 3 (2002) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Monsoon *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Galdo, Villager, Zign Theme Park Attractions *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Meeko Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (129) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (9) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:American Voice Actors